New Resident In Mystic Falls
by Nataliamine
Summary: Tout se passe à merveille pour Caroline Forbes. Elle entame sa première année à la fac, elle a des amies géniales et un petit ami superbe. L'arrivé de la famille Mikaelson va t'elle chamboule la vie de la belle Miss ? Klaus/Caroline;Kol/Bonnie;Stefan/Rebekah;Damon/Elena ...
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous, je vais vous présenter ma seconde fiction. C'est qu'un jour une mystérieuse famille arrive dans le quartier, et cette arrive va changer la vie de plusieurs personnes. Certaines personnes morte dans la série son bien vivant ( ou humain )comme Jenna, Alaric, Vicky, Anna, Katherine, Tyler, Lexi, , Zach... Les couples ''''principaux'''' sont Caroline/Klaus Kol/Bonnie Rebekah/Stefan Damon/Elena et bien d'autre je préfère garder les surprises =D

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Et je vous revois à la fin.

_**New Resident In Mystic Falls**_

_**PROLOGUE**_

**POV Externe**

A Mystic Falls, une ville ordinaire la soleil venait à peine de se lever que Caroline Forbes, une belle étudiante de première année à la fac, était prête pour sa journée, elle ne connaissait pas encore l'existence du surnaturel. Aujourd'hui elle devait en tant que Miss Mystic Falls préparer la journée des Fondateurs qui avait lieu tous les ans. Une fête avait lieu en leur honneur chez le maire, Lockwood. Caroline était en couple avec son fils, Tyler qui avait eu une bourse pour une prestigieuse école grâce au football américain. Les familles Fondatrices étaient les Lockwood, les Salvatore, les Gilbert, les Forbes et les Fell. Chacun leur tour, ils monteront sur l'estrade pour faire un la famille Lockwood, ça sera Richard le maire de la ville. Pour les Salvatore, ça sera Damon membre du conseil et petit ami de Miss Elena Gilbert. Pour les Gilbert, ça sera Jenna la tante d'Elena et Jeremy. Pour les Forbes, ça sera Elizabeth aussi shérif de la ville. Pour les Fell, ça sera Meredith une infirmière. Le maire avait informé Caroline que de nouveaux habitants étaient arrivés en ville plus tôt dans la journée. Elle décida alors de leur rendre visite afin de les prévenir des événements à venir. Elle arriva devant une grande demeure très élégante puis toqua à la porte.

Un homme ouvrit la porte**: « Qui ose me déranger ? »**

Caroline ditun peu gênée**: « Bonjour. »**

Le jeune homme: **« Oh bonjour je suis Kol Mikaelson. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »**

**Caroline: « Je suis Caroline, Miss Mystic Falls. »**

Kol fit semblant d'être étonné**: « Vous êtes la Miss Mystic Falls, j'ai tant entendu parlé de vous.»**

Caroline parut un peu inquiète : « **Je suis venue pour vous souhaitez la bienvenue. Et aussi pour vous informez que ce soir a lieu la fête des Fondateurs de la ville, donc si vous n'avez rien à faire... »**

Kol demanda indiscrètement: « **Vous y serez ? »**

**Caroline: « Euh... oui. »**

Kol esquissa un sourire séducteur**: « Alors je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas venir. »**

Tout d'un coup, un autre homme sortit de la maison. Il était blond, il avait aussi un accent britannique qui faisait craquer toutes les filles. L'homme en question vint au secours de la belle blonde.

Caroline**: « Voyons Kol, tu vois bien que tu l'effraie, laisse nous entre adulte. »**

Kol un peu vexé, s'éloigna mais n'omit pas de rajouter avec un petit clin d'œil: **« A ce soir ma belle ! »**

L'homme au bel accent lui fit un baise main: **« Excusez le je suis Klaus, ravi de vous rencontrer.»**

Caroline rougit: **« Caroline. »**

Klaus demanda avec curiosité**: « Alors Caroline, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? »**

**Caroline: « Je voulais vous prévenir qu'il y a une fête ce soir, si vous voulez venir. »**

Klaus lui dit avec franchise**: « On viendra. »**

**Caroline: « Bien, alors à tout à l'heure. »**

Klaus rentra dans sa demeure**: « Au revoir Caroline. »**

Klaus rentra chez lui et eut droit à un règlement de compte avec son petit frère, Kol. Celui-ci n'était pas content de humiliation que son frère lui avait causé.

Kol bouda**: « Nan mais tu t'es pris pour qui ? Je l'ai vu en premier ! »**

Klaus se servit un verre d'alcool**: « Tu vois bien que tu lui faisais peur. Tu n'avais aucune chance avec elle. »**

**Kol **se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée**: « Pfff... »**

Klaus demanda curieux et inquiet pour son frère: **« Bah où tu vas ? »**

**Kol: « Je vais chercher une autre Miss. »**

Elijah entra dans le salon**: « Où court-il comme ça ?»**

Klaus prenant une gorgée de sa boisson avant de répondre**: « Il cherche une future Mme Mikaelson.»**

Kol prit sa voiture et roula sans aucune idée de la direction, étant un nouvel arrivant il ne connaissait aucun coins sympas dans cette petite bourgade. Il s'arrêta près d'un bar surnommé le _''Mystic Grill''_. Il regarda attentivement toutes les filles présentent dans le Grill, mais aucune n'était à son goût. Alors qu'il allait partir dans un autre coin branché de la ville il vit une femme, plutôt belle sortir des toilettes. Elle quitta le bar, Kol à sa suite. Cependant, la voiture de la jeune demoiselle ne voulait pas démarrer. _Un signe du destin_ se dit Kol.

**Kol: « Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »**

**La femme: « C'est ma voiture elle ne démarre plus. »**

Kol souleva le capot**: « Ah oui, vous devriez appeler une dépanneuse. »**

**La femme: « Génial... »**

**Kol: « Vous voulez que je vous dépose ? »**

**La femme: « Vous feriez ça ? »**

**Kol: « Bien sûr, au fait moi c'est Kol. »**

**La femme: « Enchanté, moi c'est Bonnie. »**

Kol ramena, grâce à sa voiture, la fameuse Bonnie chez elle: **« Eh voilà mademoiselle. »**

**Bonnie: « Merci. Tu viens à la fête ce soir ? »**

**Kol: « J'y vais si tu y vas. »**

**Bonnie: « Alors à tout à l'heure. »**

Bonnie se précipita et rentra chez elle, elle était attendue par sa grand mère, Sheila. Elle était très protectrice envers sa petite fille depuis que sa mère l'avait abandonnée et que son père était parti pour le travail. Elle voyait d'un très mauvais œil Kol, elle avait senti une énergie négative entrer sur son territoire.

**Sheila: « Où étais-tu passé ? »**

**Bonnie: « Grand-mère j'ai 18 ans. »**

Sheila était curieuse et inquiète**: « Pourquoi ce jeune homme t'as raccompagné et où est passé ta voiture ? »**

**Bonnie** balbutia quelque chose**: « Elle est tombée en panne, et ce jeune homme comme tu dis m'a gentillement raccompagné. »**

**Sheila: « Reste loin de lui. »**

Bonnie ne comprenait pas le comportement de sa grand-mère**: « Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »**

**Sheila: « Il est dangereux, je le sens. »**

Bonnie ne la croyait pas**: « Encore tes trucs de sorcelleries ?! »**

**Sheila: « Que tu devrais prendre très au sérieux. »**

Bonnie, ne voulant plus parler sur ce sujet, monta dans sa chambre et chercha une robe pour ce soir. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur ce mystérieux sauveur Kol. A présent, tous se préparèrent pour la fête de ce soir qu'ils attendaient avec impatiente...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alors voilà le prologue de cette nouvelle fiction ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Les prochains chapitres seront beaucoup plus long. Je posterais un chapitre par semaine je pense ça dépend de mon temps. Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce prologue ? De la rencontre Klaus/Caroline ? Et celle de Kol/Bonnie ? Et des intuition de Sheila ?

Merci d'avoir lu le prologue et à la prochaine :**

Merci de me donner vos avis !


	2. Chapitre 1: 'La fête des Fondateurs'

_**Réponse aux review :**_

**Angelika25 :** Coucou, heureuse que ça t'as plu:) Il y aura du Klaus/Caroline et Stefan/ Rebekah dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira:) Et merci !

**DelKlaro :** Ahah merci c'est gentil ! Si Klaus et Caroline veulent être ensemble il faudra bien que ça arrive XD. Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plairas !

**sabrinaklaus **: Merci pour ta review, nan les Slavatore et les Mickaelson sont bien des vampires, les Lockwood des loups enfin bref... Il y aura encore du Klaus/ Caroline dans ce chapitre j'espère qu'il te plairas !

**Lalaina20 (Guest) :** Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite bonne lecture !

**kakakou **: Merci, j'espère que tu aimeras ce premier chapitre !

**Mel023 :** Merci pour ta review ! Je ne sais pas encore si Caroline va pour toujours rester Humaine... :) Apprécie ce chapitre !

**Lea Michaelson **: Voilà la suite j'espère qu'il te plaira ce premier chapitre !

**Cassandre (Guest) **: « Merci beaucoup ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira cette suite !

MERCI a vous tous et merci aussi à: Brookeriou Fotine LoveMikaelson Mah Luka Shadow's Secret TheOriginalsWithKlaus herensugeak jordanjanellejoy kachiri15 !

-BONNE LECTURE-

_**CHAPITRE 1**_

_**Le fête des fondateurs**_

**POV Caroline**

Je me dépêchais, car la fête commençait dans une heure et les lumières de la scène étaient tombées en panne. Un bénévole avait grillé le circuit , j'avais donc dû appeler un électricien mais il n'était toujours pas arrivé. Je l'attendais avec impatiente dehors. Après quelques minutes d'attente, l'électricien arriva enfin.

Caroline dit en colère: **« Vous êtes en retard. »**

L'électricien chercha une excuse**: « Excusez moi mademoiselle, mais il y avait des bouchons. »**

**Caroline dit avec exigence**: **« Vous n'avez aucune excuse, allez dépêchez vous ! »**

Une voix féminine retentit derrière elle: **« Caroline, tout va bien ? »**

Caroline semblaitsoulagée: **« Oh vous êtes là. »**

**Elena: « Tu étais tellement angoissée au téléphone. »**

Caroline dit inquiète**: « C'est la galère, vous avez emmené vos robes avec vous ? Je pense pas que nous avons le temps de rentrer, malheureusement. »**

**Bonnie: « Nous les avons. »**

**Caroline: « Parfait. »**

Elena et Bonnie étaient vraiment les meilleures, elle étaient toujours là quand j'avais besoin d'elles. Bonnie allait m'aider avec les décorations et Elena allait s'occuper de finir de préparer le buffet. Dix minutes avant le début de la fête, les filles allèrent mettre leurs robes.

Caroline dit d'un air menaçant**: « Damon, j'espère qu'il vient ? »**

**Elena: « Oui, mais heureusement que je réussi à le convaincre. »**

Caroline ne comprenait pas le comportement du petit ami d'Elena**: « Pourquoi il ne voulait pas venir ? C'est la première fois qu'il vient à cette fête, pourtant... »**

Elena voulait éviter le sujet pour ne pas avoir à lui mentir**: « Et Tyler alors ? Comment va t-il ? »**

**Caroline: « Bien, il doit revenir pendant la fête, l'université dans laquelle il sera, dans précisément une semaine, est très loin. »**

Bonnie dit tout en s'appliquant du mascara**: « Ça ne va pas être trop dur ? Ce n'est pas facile de garder une relation à distance. »**

Caroline dit avec confiance**: « Nan, il y a les textos, le téléphone, internet... Il y aura plein de moyen de communiquer. »**

**Elena: « Et toi Bonnie, à quand remonte la dernière fois qu'on t'as vu avec un beau garçon ? »**

Bonniedit d'un air pensive**: « Et bah justement... »**

Caroline parut un peu surprise et en colère**: « Bonnie Bennett aurais-tu trouvé '_the_' garçon sans m'en avoir parlé ? »**

Elena qui voulait tout savoir demanda**: « Qui est-ce ? »**

Bonnie, un peu mal à l'aise, ne sut pas comment répondre**: « Il s'appelle Kol et il vient d'arriver en ville. »**

**Caroline: « Kol ?! Sérieusement ? »**

Elena dit tout en continuant de se boucler les cheveux: **« Tu le connais ? »**

Caroline repensa à ce matin: « **Je l'ai croisé ce matin quand je suis allée leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Il est enjôleur. »**

Kol, qui avait comme pressenti qu'on parlait de lui, fit son entrée**: « Je suis arrivé ce matin et mon nom est déjà sur toutes les lèvres. » **Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, Kol nous écoutait. Je me suis dirigée en colère vers la porte**: « Tu es...oh tu es... »**

Kol me coupa**: « Sexy, charmeur, beau gosse je sais on me le dit assez souvent. »**

Cette phrase fit rire Elena et Bonnie, tandis que je lui claquais poliment la porte au nez, nous permettant de nous préparer avec tranquillité. Nous redescendîmes pour vois une salle pleine de monde sans la moindre petite place de libre. Perfectionniste, je suis partie vérifier que tout allait bien près des buffets. Alors, que j'étais entrain d'avoir une conversation plus que tendue avec l'un des serveurs, qui ne faisait pas son boulot, Klaus arriva.

Klaus était curieux de la raison qui énervait la belle blonde**: « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fais ce serveur ? »**

Caroline souffla d'exaspération**: « Il ne fait pas son travail. »**

**Klaus: « Est-ce une raison pour t'énerver contre lui ? Tu es la ''gérante'' de cette chose qu'on peux appeler une ''fête'' mais si tu ne t'amuses pas , les autres n'auront pas envie de s'amuser. »** Aucune réponse n'était possible et, d'un geste de main, il m'invita tacitement à aller danser. Je le connaissais à peine et il était déjà si gentil avec moi. On rigolait bien jusqu'à ce que j'entende une voix familière derrière moi.

…**?...: « Care ? »**

Je me suis retournée à toute vitesse pour voir Tyler devant moi. Envahit par l'émotion, je me suis approchée de lui et j'ai lié mes bras autour de son cou. Il était parti pendant trop longtemps, je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire pour supporter son absence pendant toute une année malgré ses visites régulières. J'étais tellement contente de le voir que j'en ai oublié Klaus. Je me suis tournée vers sa direction afin de m'excuser mais il n'était plus là. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop...

**POV Elena**

Je cherchais désespérément Damon, je n'arrivais plus à leur mentir, mentir à mes meilleures amies... Je l'ai trouvé près du bar, enfin comme à ses habitudes, et le saisissant par le bras, je me suis dirigée dans un coin plus tranquille pour parler.

Elena lui dit avec franchise**: « Je n'en peux plus. »**

Damon paraissait hagard, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire: **« De quoi ? »**

Elena se passa la main dans les cheveux: **« J'en ai marre de leur mentir ! »**

**Damon: « Ce n'est quand même pas la mer à boire.»**

**Elena: « Damon, essaye de me comprendre. »**

Damon, fatigué et lassé, répéta pour la énième fois la même chose**: « Elena, toi comprend moi. Si quelqu'un a des doutes ou est au courant de ça je suis en danger de mort, et Stefan aussi. Je ne veux pas qu'il me retrouve tu serais en danger comme tout le monde à Mystic Falls. »**

**Elena: « Okey je suis dessolée. »**

**Damon: « Ce n'est pas grave... Je pense que Bonnie et Caroline vont bientôt être au courant. »**

Elena dit avec inquiétude**: « Pourquoi ? »**

**Damon: « Des vampires ont eut comme un coup de foudre pour elles. »**

**Elena: « Des vampires ? »**

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, Kol était un vampire... J'espérais au moins qu'il n'était pas dangereux et qu'il ne fera pas de mal à Bonnie. Mais pour Caroline ? Je ne voyais pas qui aurait pu avoir un coup de cœur pour elle... Les questions se multiplièrent dans mon esprit sans réponse possible... Le bruit d'un doigts tapotant sur le micro me sortit de ma léthargie. Le discours allait être prononcé. Damon et moi redescendîmes afin d'assister à ce moment. J'essayais en même temps de repérer Kol ainsi que Caroline pour voir qui était proche d'elle, qui était susceptible de lui vouloir du mal. Tyler, comme à son habitude, était avec elle mais mon regard scruta la salle et se posa sur un homme, assit dans l'ombre, qui regardait mon amie. Puis, comme s'il avait senti un regard sur lui, il tourna son visage vers moi, plongea son regard dans le mien et m'observa quelques instants. J'ai donné un petit coup de coude à Damon, signe que j'avais une hypothèse. Trop prise dans mes pensées, je ne me suis pas rendue compte que le tour de Damon était déjà arrivé.

**Damon: « Bonjour je suis dans cette ville depuis peu mais à première vue, c'est un endroit calme et paisible. Je voudrais remercie la Miss Mystic Falls pour le travail merveilleux qu'elle a accomplie et aussi le maire, et le shérif qui ont fait de cette ville, une ville en paix. »**

Les discours terminés, la fête reprit. Je me mit à la recherche de Bonnie, je ne l'avais pas vu. Ne la trouvant pas en bas, je suis montée en haut. La porte d'une des chambres était entre-ouverte... Je me suis avancée prudemment pour la trouver allongée, par terre. J'ai placé ma main contre son cou mais rien. Elle était inconsciente... Alors que j'étais perdue, choquée, ses yeux, exorbités, s'ouvrirent et elle se leva tout en prenant une profonde respiration. Comme si elle revenait d'entre les morts.

Elena dittrès inquiète**: « Bonnie est-ce que ça va ? »**

Bonnie tout en massant délicatement ses tempes dit: **« Oui oui ça va. »**

**Elena: « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »**

Bonnie préférait ne pas trop en dire et décida de mentir: **« J'ai dû me cogner la tête. »**

Elena n'insista pas**: « Allez viens on retourne à la fête. »**

**Bonnie: « Nan, je préfère partir me reposer. »**

Elena anxieuse pour son amie lui proposa de l'aide: **« Je vais t'y emmener. »** Nous sommes redescendues ensemble tranquillement et calmement. Cependant arrivée à la porte de sortie, Kol se présenta à nous. Je pus voir le visage de mon amie se fermer et son sourire disparaître.

Kol effleura le bras de Bonnie: **« Tout va bien ? »**

Bonnie, tel un animal sauvage, s'éloigna et lança sèchement**: « Ne me touche pas. » **C'est sur cette parole qu'elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte et quitta la pièce. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction tout comme Kol d'ailleurs.

**Kol: « Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? »**

**Elena: « Je ne sais pas, mais il faut mieux que tu l'a laissée pour le moment. »**

Il ne me répondis pas, j'en profitais alors pour partir moi aussi. Je rejoignis Bonnie qui m'attendais à l'extérieur de la voiture. J'ai regardé autour de moi et l'homme de tout à l'heure, celui proche de Caroline, me fixa de nouveau. J'aidai Bonnie à monter dans la voiture puis je me suis dirigée vers ce vampire. Il était hors de question de me laisser impressionner et c'est sûre de moi que je me suis présentée à lui.

**Klaus: « Elena Gilbert, quel honneur de te rencontrer. »**

**Elena: « Je sais qui tu es, et je n'ai pas peur de toi. Ici c'est une ville tranquille, on n'a pas besoin que tu sèmes la terreur. J'ai bien vu comment tu regardais Caroline. Ne l'approche plus ! »**

**Klaus** s'avança**: « Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'une petite et toute fragile humaine. »**

Damon voyant que la situation dégénérait est venu auprès de moi**: « On se calme ici. Damon enchanté de te rencontrer. » **Damon approcha sa main de celle du vampire comme signe de politesse. Ce dernier s'en empara brusquement et je pouvais voir ses doigts se serrer autour de la main de Damon qui tomba à genoux. Sans doute voulait-il montrer qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui... J'ai aidé Damon à se relever, toisant le vampire du regard avant de partir.

**POV Externe**

Après cette petite confrontation, Klaus retourna à la fête. Il chercha Tyler, il voulait savoir si il était déjà un loup. Il préférait Tyler à son père. Il tomba sur Tyler et Caroline, il salua Tyler en lui serrant la main très fort. Il avait eu mal ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas encore un loup. Le vampire prit le premier costaud qui lui tomba sous le nez et l'hypnotisa. Il lui dit de se battre avec Tyler pour une raison quelconque. Le jeune homme hypnotisé alla à la recherche de Tyler. Il le trouva tout seul dans le bureau de son père.

**Tyler: « Cette pièce est interdite, retourne à la fête. »**

Le jeune homme ne l'écouta pas et s'approcha de Tyler. Il commença par le pousser violemment puis lui donna des coups. Du sang coulait du nez de Tyler, il sentait la rage monter. Stefan sentit l'odeur de sang lorsqu'il passa à côté de la salle où avait eu lieu la bataille. Il ouvrit la porte brusquement et stoppa le jeune homme hypnotisé. Voyant que le jeune homme ne voulait pas s'arrêter il l'hypnotisa afin qu'il se stoppe. Malheureusement pour lui l'odeur du sang était beaucoup trop forte, il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Son côté vampire reprit le dessus. Ses veines ressortirent et il se dirigea à toute vitesse sur Tyler. Une belle blonde passait justement par là. Elle retira de force Stefan de la victime, celui-ci la pousse mais la belle blonde était beaucoup plus forte que lui alors elle le plaqua contre le mur.

Le vampire, dont le visage s'était transformé s'exclama**: « Contrôle toi. »**

Stefanse calma: **« Merci. »**

Le vampire s'énerva peu à peu**: « Tu aurais pu le tuer. »**

**Stefan: « Je sais l'odeur du sang était beaucoup trop tu es un vampire ? »**

**Le vampire: « Oui. Et je suppose que tu es un jeune vampire. »**

**Stefan: « J'ai 164 ans et toi, vampire dont je ne connais pas le prénom. »**

**Le vampire: « Rebekah, j'ai un peu plus que 1000 ans. »**

Stefan dit un peu étonné**: « Je comprends pourquoi tu es plus forte que moi et que tu arrives à te contrôler. »**

Rebekah ditgentiment**: « Ce n'est pas si difficile je peux t'apprendre. »**

**Stefan: « Je ne carbure plus au sang humain depuis quelques années. »**

**Rebekah: « Le destin en a voulu autrement, je t'apprendrais à contrôler cette soif. »**

**Stefan: « J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix. »**

**Rebekah: « Demain à la première heure au Mystic Grill. »**

**Stefan: « J'y serais et qu'est-ce que tu veux en retour ?»**

Rebekahfit une allusion à un vampire connu**: « Évite de l'amener à Mystic Falls. »**

Elena emmena Bonnie chez sa grand mère, elle n'avait pas l'air bien. Alors que Elena voulait rester avec sa meilleur amie celle ci préféra être seule. Elle s'empressa d'aller jusqu'à la porte de chez elle puis sauta dans les bras de sa grand mère en pleurs. Sheila était très inquiète elle ne savait pas ce qui arrivait à sa petite fille.

**Sheila: « Bonnie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**

**Bonnie: « Je l'ai sentis. »**

**Sheila: « Quoi ? Qu'as-tu sentis ? »**

Bonnie la regarda dans les yeux: **« L'obscurité. S'il te plaît grand mère dis moi, dis moi tout ce qu'i savoir. » **Sheila partit pendant quelques instants puis revint les bras pleins de livres de magies. Elle posa tout sur la table, Bonnie ne comprenait pas bien les inscriptions.

Sheila voulait être directe**: « Vampire, Loup Garou, Sorcière, Voyageur, Double. Tous ça existe.»**

Bonnie dit un peu effrayée**: « Il y en a à Mystic Falls ? »**

**Sheila: « Oui. »**

Bonnie avait peur de la réponse**: « Qui ? »**

**Sheila: « Les Lockwood, une lignée de loup garou. Les frères Salvatore, des vampires. Elena, une double Petrova. Les Bennett, des sorcières. »**

Bonnie commença à partir**: « Je dois prévenir Elena. »**

Sheilala retint par le bras**: « Elle le sait déjà. »**

**Bonnie: « Elle me l'aurait caché ? »**

**Sheila: « Mais Bonnie, le garçon que t'as raccompagné ce matin... »**

Bonnie s'assit et se passa sa main dans ses cheveux**: « Lui aussi. »**

Sheila prit place àcôté de Bonnie**: « Bonnie tu dois me promettre de... »**

Bonnie savaitdéjà la fin de la phrase: **« Ne plus les approcher je sais. »**

**Sheila: « Oui mais tu dois aussi promettre de ne pas relever ce qui tu as appris. »**

Bonniese releva en sursaut**: « Quoi ? Mais non il faut les dénoncer. »**

**Sheila** s'écria**: « Tu ne peux pas les dénoncer ! »**

**Bonnie: « Tu veux qu'ils détruisent Mystic Falls ? »**

**Sheila: « C'est ce qui va se passer si tu les dénonce. »**

Bonniene comprenait pas**: « Comment ça ? »**

**Sheila: « Il y a plus de 1000 ans un homme nommé Jonathant Castal reçu des pouvoirs surnaturels de la part d'une dizaine de sorcière. Il a été crée pour détruire tous les loups et tous les vampires de la planète. »**

Bonnien'arrivait pas à la croire**: « Mais c'était il y a longtemps il est sûrement mort. »**

**Sheila: « Non Bonnie, il n'est pas mort il est quelques part. Cet homme est le plus puissant de la planète terre. »**

Bonnie demanda avec curiosité**: « Qu'a t-il comme pouvoir ? »**

**Sheila: « Il a la rapidité d'un vampire, la force d'un loup et d'un vampire fusionnée. Et il a le contrôle des éléments. »**

**Bonnie: « Comment ça le contrôle des éléments ? »**

**Sheila: « C'est le père de la Nature. »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Coucou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :) ! Que pensez vous du Klaroline (Malheureusement moment gâche par Tyler) ? De la rencontre Stefan et Rebekah ? De Rebekah qui va apprendre à Stefan à se contrôler ? Et enfin de ce jeune homme prénommé Jonathant Castal ?

J'attends avec impatiente de savoir ce que vous avez de ce chapitre !

Merci a tous et à la prochaine ! :**


	3. Chapitre 2: 'Explication'

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

Guest : Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Klaus-para-siempre : Merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

strawberrylover1 : Thank you ! I hope you like this chapter !

kakakou : Merci ! Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

Angelika25 : Il y aura un passage Klaus/ Caroline dans ce chapitre ! Kol ne peux pas changer ! XD Ahah on va voir si c'est vrai dans les prochains chapirtres ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

DelKlaro : Il y aura encore une mini altercation aujourd'hui ! Ahah c'est vrai on est un pue dégouté après. Jonathant est peu ête plus près qu'on ne le crois …. (suspens) J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Tiph (Guest) : Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite !

Merci beaucoup ! A vous tous qui poster des reviews ou qui lisent ma fiction ! Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 2: Explication**_

_Le lendemain_

**POV Bonnie**

Grand-mère venait de tout m'expliquer sur le monde surnaturel. Je l'avais écoutée, muette, n'arrivant pas à la croire. Le monde me semblait alors bien différent. De plus Elena était au courant et elle ne me l'avait pas dit... Le monde surnaturel était un monde dangereux mais j'étais tout de même sa meilleure amie. Je lui avait donné rendez vous au grill afin de discuter, je devais en savoir plus sur Damon et Stefan et savoir s'ils étaient dangereux. Je m'étais assise sur une des tables disponibles du Grill et j'attendais patiemment Elena. Après cinq minutes d'attente je reçu un message de ma meilleure amie me disant qu'elle était en route. Voyant que j'avais le temps de faire un saut au toilette, je me suis levée calmement, laissant mon siège vide. En sortant de ces dernières, un corps me fit barrage. Prête à m'excuser, je relevais la tête mais je me ravisais en voyant le visage de cet homme.

Kol me fit un de ses sourires en coin**: « Dessolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. »**

Masquant ma peur, je lui dis**: « J'ai oublié mon sac à l'intérieur. **»

Je me suis tournée afin d'entrer dans les toilettes mais Kol se plaça entre la porte et moi. Comment avait-il pu se déplacer aussi vite ? Mais oui... Grand mère m'avait dit que les vampires se déplaçait bien plus vite que les êtres humains.

Avec autorité et tout en essayant de garder mon sang froid, je dis**: « Laisse moi passer. »**

**Kol: « Nan, pas avant que tu me dise ce que j'ai fais. »**

Bien décidé, à lui faire reconnaître ses tords, je lui dit**: « Tu as mentis... ouvertement. »**

**Kol: « Je n'allais quand même pas dire ''Hey je suis Kol et je suis un vampire'' »** Si je n'avais pas eu l'ouïe fine, je n'aurais probablement pas entendu ce dernier mot.

Perdue, je balbutiais**: « Mais...Pourquoi tu m'as aidé l'autre jour, les vampires sont des... »**

Kol, énervé d'entendre le même discours, me coupa**: « Monstres ?! Tu sais ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis ainsi, on m'a obligé à le devenir. »**

C'est avec assurance et pensant que tout le monde avait le choix, que les choix déterminait qui nous étions que je lui répondis**: « Nan, tu aurais pu ne pas achever ta transition. »**

Son visage perdit de sa bonne humeur, et avec tristesse il me dit: **« Je te l'ai dis on m'a obligé à le devenir. »**

Curieuse, je l'ai questionné**: « Raconte moi. »**

**Kol: « Ton amie Elena vient d'arriver. »**

J'insistais: **« Kol... »**

Il partit à la vitesse de la lumière me laissant, hébétée, sans réponse. J'ai peu à peu retrouvé mes esprit et je suis allée rejoindre Elena qui m'attendait à l'entre. Elle me dit joyeusement: **« Hey Bonnie, ça va mieux ton mal de tête ? »**

Je lui dis avec franchise**: « Depuis combien de temps tu sais pour les vampires ? »**

**Elena: « Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? »**

Continuant sur ma lancée, je lui ai détaillé quelque peu ma pensée**: « Je sais pour les vampires, dis moi depuis combien de temps tu me mens ? »**

**Elena: « Bonnie...je... »**

Mon assurance partit et peut-être que l'ignorance était mieux: **« En fait, je ne veux pas savoir. »**

Cependant, Elena en décida autrement et me retint**: « Je pouvais pas te le dire à cause... »**

Je l'ai coupé, connaissant déjà la réponse**: « De Jonathan. Je sais Elena, je sais tout. »**

Elena dit avec sincérité**: « Je suis dessolée mais essaye de me comprendre, ça a été dur pour moi aussi de te mentir et à Caroline aussi. Crois moi j'ai voulu vous le dire mais Damon m'en a empêché. Ça mettrait Mystic Falls en danger. »**

Conciliante, je lui dis**: « Tu sais ça fais beaucoup à encaisser d'un seul coup. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir j'aurais fais la même chose. »**

Elena parut soulagé**: « Merci. »**

Souriante je lui ai dit**: « Je t'en pris par contre je dois y aller. »**

Elena étonnée me demanda**: « Bah où tu vas ? »**

Je lui expliquais**: « Je dois rentrer ma grand-mère m'a dit de ne pas traîner. »**

Je suis montée dans ma voiture qui venait d'être réparée puis je me suis mise en route. Bien sûr j'avais menti à Elena je ne rentrais pas chez moi, je me dirigeais vers la maison de Caroline pour trouver des réponses. Je devais retrouver Kol, même si ma grand mère m'avait déconseillée de m'approcher d'eux car leur famille paraissait dangereuse selon elle. Je voulais connaître son histoire, en savoir plus sur lui et sur sa famille malgré le danger. Quand je suis arrivée devant la résidence Forbes, tout semblait présager qu'elle n'était pas là aucune voiture n'étant garée devant la maison. Je n'avais pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Je décidais alors de toquer à la porte.

**Liz: « Oh bonjour Bonnie, Caroline n'est pas ici, elle est chez Tyler. Tu veux que je lui passe un message ? »**

Ne voulant pas la déranger, je me suis exclamée**: « Oh non c'est bon ça peut faites quoi avec ce carton ? »**

**Liz: « Je dois les apporter à la famille Mikaelson, j'ai tellement de travail ces dernier temps. »**

Saisissant ma chance, je lui dit**: « Je peux le faire pour vous. »**

Liz me tendit le carton: **« Tu ferais ça ? Oh merci Bonnie. Tu sais où c'est ? »**

Je me suis emparée du carton et lui dit**: « Nan, pas vraiment. »**

**Liz: « C'est pas loin de la maison des Lockwood. »**

Je lui dit avec politesse**: « Très bien, au revoir Mme Forbes. »**

Je suis remontée dans ma voiture direction la grande et somptueuse demeure des Mikaelson. Sur le chemin, le doute s'empara de mon esprit: comment allait réagir Kol ? Venir était-il une bonne idée ? Je suis ressaisie me rappelant qu'il fallait que j'ai la vérité, je devais savoir. Arrivée, devant l'imposant manoir, je me saisis du carton avant de mettre mon doigt avec sur la sonnette. J'hésitais... Je ne cessais d'enlever mon doigt, de m'encourager avec des _allez Bonnie_ et de retenter. Mais l'ouverture brusque de la porte par une belle blonde me stoppa dans mon énième élan.

**Rebekah: « Qui êtes vous ? **

Innocemment, je lui ai dit**: « Je suis Bonnie, je suis venue apporter ce carton. »**

Souriante, la jeune femme me fit signe d'entrer: **« La fameuse Bonnie Bennett. Allez-y entrez. »** Je laissais échapper un merci avant de contempler la maison où plutôt le palace de cette famille. Une certaine majesté se dégageait des meubles anciens, des tapis richement décoré et je ne savais que dire mise à part waouh. Je posais délicatement le carton sur l'une des nombreuses tables avant t'entendre qu'on m'appelait. C'était Kol. Ce dernier semblait surprit de me voir.

**Kol: « Laisse nous, Rebekah. »**

Sous la demande de son frère, Rebekah, reprit sa route et sorta de la maison**: « Très bien. »**

Kol, dit avec un brin de colère dans la voix: **« Que fais-tu ici ? »**

C'est la tête haute, le regard déterminé que je lui dit**: « Je veux des réponses. »**

**Kol: « Je suppose que rien ne te feras changer d'avis. »**

**POV Caroline**

Je n'avais pas parler à Tyler depuis qu'il m'avait vu danser avec Klaus. La tension avait été quelque peu palpable et j'espérais qu'il ne m'en voulait pas trop. C'était juste amicale même si je dois avouer qu'il était un véritable gentleman. J'étais à présent devant chez lui, priant pour que quelqu'un m'ouvre la porte.

**Carole: « Caroline, que fais-tu de si bonne heure ici ? Je paris que c'est pour Tyler. »**

Honnêtement, je lui dit**: « Oui, il ne m'a pas rappeler alors je me suis inquiétée. »**

**Carole: « Je vais le chercher. »**

Cette dernière, partit à la recherche de son fils qui se montra aussitôt, le visage fermé et les yeux n'affichant que mépris et colère. Un silence gênant s'installa et je fus la première à le briser en lui demandant: **« Qu'est-ce que tu as depuis que tu es rentré ? »**

**Tyler: « Tu sais très bien, Care. »**

Désabusée, je lui ai dit**: « Parce que j'ai dansé avec Klaus ? Je danse avec beaucoup de personne Tyler tu n'as pas à contrôler ma vie. »**

**Tyler: « Ce n'est pas que tu aies dansé avec lui qui me dérange. »**

Ne comprenant pas sa petite devinette, je lui dit: **« Alors quoi ? »**

**Tyler: « J'ai vu comment il te regardait. Ce n'était pas de l'amitié. »**

Surprise, j'ai tenté de comprendre sa réaction, pour moi excessive**: « Tu as peur de Klaus ? Tu as peur qu'il prenne ta place ? »**

**Tyler: « Oui Caroline. Je pars bientôt pour la fac et je ne te verrais plus et lui... »**

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase puisque le dénommé Klaus arriva, tout souriant et apparemment fier d'avoir interrompu cette discussion. Il dit avec condescendance: **« Je viens à peine d'arriver et on parle déjà de moi ? »** Une partie de moi était contente de le voir, mon cœur s'emballant même sans raison. Je tenais à savoir s'il m'en voulait de l'avoir quitté brusquement hier. Néanmoins, son arrivée rendrait sûrement Tyler encore plus en colère et je ne voulais pas être témoins d'une bagarre d'ego.

Comme prévu, mon compagnon dit sèchement**: « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »**

**Klaus: « Je suis venu voir Carole. »**

Intrigué, il demanda: **« Pourquoi faire ? **

Klaus répondit avec tact et ironie**: « Oh je suis tellement dessolé. Affaire de grand, tu ne peux pas comprendre. »**

Il commença alors à faire quelque pas mais fut rapidement bloqué par le corps imposant de Tyler. Cela ne présageait rien de bon et je me sentis tout un coup mal à l'aise. Pas du moins du monde intimidé, Klaus continua de discuter: **« Tu veux parler, parlons. J'ai entendu une partie de votre petite discussion à savoir vous parliez de moi. »**

**Tyler: « Je veux savoir pourquoi tu étais avec elle hier soir. »**

Un petit rire, pas du tout désagréable à entendre, d'ailleurs, s'empara de Klaus**: « Oh je vois tu es jaloux. **

**Je suis dessolé que tu ais un tel manque de confiance en toi et en ton couple. »**

Ce fut la phrase de trop... Tyler s'avance et libéra toute sa rage et sa frustration dans la violence. Un coup de poing des plus vifs vint s'écraser sur la joue de son adversaire. Ne voulant pas que les choses dérapent, je me suis approchée des deux hommes et est demandé à Tyler de se calmer tout en le repoussant: **« Tyler ! Arrête ! »** Clairement énervé par ma prise de position, il s'en alla tel un lâche. Je me retrouvais donc seule avec Klaus, son visage toujours intact malgré l'impact du coup de poing.

Peinée, je lui ai dit**: « Je suis dessolée, il n'aime pas quand on le provoque. »**

**Klaus: « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. »**

Inquiète, je lui ai demandé**: « Tu n'es pas blessé ? » **

Klaus me dit doucement**: « Même pas une égratignure. »**

Me rappelant ce que je devais lui dire avant cet incident, je me suis exclamée**: « Oh et Klaus je suis dessolée de t'avoir abandonné en pleine danse hier. »**

**Klaus: « Ce n'est rien tu as plus important à faire avec ton petit ami. »**

**Caroline: « Mais...tu...ne dois pas voir Carole ? »**

**Klaus: « Je reviendrais plus tard. »**

Sur ce, il prit le chemin du retour. Son attitude me surprit, surtout qu'il avait finalement fait ce chemin pour rien, mais je ne pipais mot le laissant partir. J'étais en pleine réflexion sur ce qui venait de se passer. Tyler avait brutalement changé depuis son retour. Est-ce l'université ? C'est en colère contre ce dernier que je pris moi aussi le pas du retour vers ma maison.

**(PS: Rebekah, Klaus, Stefan ne se sont jamais rencontrés.)**

**POV Stefan **

Comme prévu, je retrouvais Rebekah au Mystic Grill pour m'apprendre à contrôler ma faim ce qui ne serait pas chose facile. Beaucoup s'étaient risqués à la tâche, en vain... Une goutte et le vampire en moi ressurgissait, je redevenais l'Éventreur. Je me suis installé au bar à côté de Rebekah, un verre à la main.

Je lui dis en plaisantant**: « C'est pas un peu trop tôt. »**

Rebekah finit son verre et le posa sur le comptoir émettant un léger bruit: **« Quand on est des vampires plus rien n'est trop tôt. On y va. »**

Je la suivis et nous nous dirigeâmes derrière le bar dans un coin exigu assez sombre. Là, gisait un homme, debout, l'air livide, du sang s'écoulant lentement de sa gorge. Rebekah venait de le blesser... Je ne la pensais pas ainsi, pas aussi radicale et sanglante.

Choqué, je lui ai demandé**: « Qu'est-ce que t'as fais ? »**

**Rebekah: « Je l'aie hypnotisé. »**

Je m'étais décidément trompé sur elle**: « Tu n'avais pas à faire ça. »**

**Rebekah: « Tu es un vampire tu es censé utiliser les pouvoirs que cette fonction de permet d'avoir. »** Sur ce point, elle avait raison. J'avais presque occulté mon côté vampirique, oubliant mes dons, afin d'être le plus proche d'un humain. J'avais peur, peur de blesser, de ne plus me contrôler. Je me suis retourné vers l'homme en question, anxieux. Cependant un main vint se poser sur mon épaule afin de me rassurer

**Rebekah: « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

J'avais besoin de lui dire la vérité: **« J'ai eu un passé d'éventreur. »**

**Rebekah: « Ça t'empêches de te nourrir de sang humain. La peur de redevenir pareil... »**

Je reculais, je ne pouvais pas: **« Je ne peux pas c'est plus fort que moi. »**

Rebekah me remotiva, m'encouragea**: « Non, Stefan ! Si tu ne veux pas revenir l'éventreur tu en as le choix. Tu décides de ce que tu veux être. Pas le sang. »**

Elle fit signe à l'homme d'avancer. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi et son sang m'envoûtait, son odeur envahissant tout mon corps. La sauvagerie liée à ma condition de vampire revint et l'envie de boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte était très présente. Cependant, le sang me paraissait moins puissant, son attraction était plus faible. Je me suis avancé, tranquillement, maîtrisent mes pas et c'est avec prudence que j'enfonçais mes crocs dans sa blessure. Je laissais mon corps s'abreuver de cette mixture quelques instants avant de m'arrêter. Je ne cessais de me dire qu'il était innocent, qu'il ne méritait pas de mourir. Je me suis alors éloigné, observant Rebekah, lui tendre son poignet, l'hypnotiser avant de le laisser partir.

Rebekah demanda avec curiosité**: « Alors ce premier cours ? »**

Reconnaissant, je lui ai dit**: « Je t'en revaudrais jamais assez, merci. »**

**Rebekah: « Je t'en pris, si ça t'as aidé à mieux te contrôler j'en suis ravie. »**

Je voulais connaître sa méthode: **« Comment tu as réussi ? Beaucoup on essayé sans succès. »**

**Rebekah: « Je t'ai fais ce que j'ai eu. »**

Je ne comprenais pas bien où elle voulait en venir: **«Comment ça ? »**

**Rebekah: « Quand on s'est transformé mes frère et moi nous avions saccagé des villes entières. Nous tuons n'importe qui sans être conscient de ce que nous faisions. Mon frère, Elijah, nous a tous aidé à nous contrôler. »**

J'étais curieux sur son passé**: « Vous vous êtes tous transformés en même temps ? »**

Rebekah dit un peu triste**: « Non pas mes parents c'est eux qui nous ont transformé. »**

J'ai continué sur ma lancée**: « Mais pourquoi ? »**

**Rebekah: « Il ne voulait pas perdre un autre enfant. Mon petit frère Henrick est mort c'est pourquoi mes parents ont décidé de nous transformer en espèce de créature immortel. »**

L'histoire de Rebekah m'avait profondément touché, ça n'avait pas dû être facile pour elle. La mort de son frère, sa transformation, tout cela sont des gros bouleversements qui change une personne. Une question me trottait dans la tête mais je n'osais plus demander. Elle avait mile ans, le chasseur aussi... Je voulais savoir si elle le connaissait.

Je me suis dirigé vers la vampire et prenant mon courage à deux mains, lui ai demandé: **« Sinon, tu en sais beaucoup sur Jonathant ? »**

**Rebekah: « C'est un homme d'à peu près 1000 ans. Il a beaucoup de pouvoir dont contrôler la nature. Et c'est l'homme le plus puissant de la terre c'est tout. »**

Voulant en savoir plus, j'ai demandé**: « Et tu l'a déjà croisé ? »**

**Rebekah**: **« Tout ce qui l'on croisé sont mort. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? »**

Je ne savais comment lui dire**: « J'ai penser que... »**

**Rebekah: « Que je le connaisse et que je puisse l'amener a Mystic Falls ou quelques chose de ce genre. »**

Gêné, je balbutiais**: « Mais … »**

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle avait déjà disparu. Mes mots l'avait blessé et je le regrettais profondément. Rebekah était une personne extraordinaire et je n'avais pas envie de la perdre.

.

.

.

Bonjour à tous ! Alors ce 2 chapitres ? Il vous a plu ? Du Kol / Bonnie ? Du premier cour de Stefan ? Et du passage Klaus/Tyler/Caroline ?

Que pensez vous qui va se passer dans les chapitres suivant ?

Merci d'avoir lu ou commenter ma fiction, ça me fait énormément plaisir !

Bonne journée :**


	4. Chapitre 3: 'Découverte'

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

Angelika25: CC, merci pour ta review, moi aussi je crois en Bonnie/Kol ! Ahah ! Pour l'instant Tyler reste a sa place enfin pour l'instant. ''J'en dis pas trop'' !

Tiph (Guest) : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite !

Odessa : Merci pour ta review, ça fais plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Biz !

kakakou : Kol et Bonnie sont génial ! Ahah merci et bonne lecture !

DelKlaro : Merci ! Stefan aura d'autre cour je pense ! Mais pas dans c'est chapitre . Caroline va avoue quelques chose dans ce chapitre !

Merci beaucoup ! Et bonne Lecture !

_CHAPITRE 3:Découverte_

**POV Elena**

**Le soir**

Une fois que Bonne m'avait mise au courant pour sa découverte, je me suis dirigée vers la pension Salvatore. Je suis rentrée sans toquée, j'avais pris mes habitudes, et j'ai cherché Damon afin de le prévenir. Ce dernier était dans la chambre, une poche de sang à la main. Il ne changerait jamais.

**Damon: « Elena ? Que fais tu ici ? »**

**Elena: « Je devais te prévenir. »**

**Damon: « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**

**Elena: « Bonnie est au courant pour toi. »**

Damon poussa un soupir de lassitude**: « Comment est-elle courant ? »**

**Elena: « Je ne sais pas trop. »**

C'est sur le ton de l'inquiétude qu'il me demanda: **« Elle va garder le secret ? »**

**Elena: « Oui. »** Alors que nous discutions, un coup de téléphone se fit entendre. C'était le mien. Je me suis emparée de l'objet et je vis que sur l'écran était marqué _« Jenna ». _Je me devais donc de lui répondre et en même temps de faire cesser cette sonnerie exaspérante.

**Jenna: « Elena, où es tu ? »**

**Elena: « Chez Damon, pourquoi ? »**

**Jenna: « Rentre tout de suite s'il te plaît. »**

Inquiète et surprise de cet empressement, je lui ai demandé: **« Pourquoi ? »**

Jenna me dit avec une voix triste: **« John est rentré. »**

**Elena: « J'arrive tout de suite. »**

Je ne savais comment réagir. Mes mains tremblait, mon visage s'assombrit, la lumière de mon sourire ayant laissé place aux larmes se formant dans mes yeux. Même si John était mon père je n'avait ni envie de le voir ni envie de lui parler. Je ne le considérais pas comme un père et la seule chose que je voulais était l'oublier. Damon, comme à son habitude, avait voulu m'accompagner mais un coup de fils de Carole l'en empêcha. Il devait se rendre à un conseil des fondateurs. J'étais sûre qu'à ce moment il maudissait de faire partie des familles fondatrices. Je me suis donc mis en route et tout en conduisant, je reçu un second appel mais de Caroline cette fois.

**Elena: « Caroline ça va ? »**

**Caroline: « Oui, oui ça va. Dis moi, est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir ? »**

**Elena: « Pas maintenant je dois aller vérifier quelque chose. »**

Ma voix ayant perdu de son éclat, elle avait dû sentir que quelque chose me troublait et elle me demanda inquiète**: « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**

Je poussais un soupir avant de lui dire lascivement**: « John est rentré...»**

**Caroline: « Ton père ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »**

Je continuais à parler tout en me garant**: « Aucune idée ! Si tu veux je peux passer juste après. »**

**Caroline: « Ok, ah et bonne chance. »**

L'appel se termina juste au moment où j'arrivais devant ma maison. Je lui lançais un rapide merci avant de raccrocher. Il fallait que j'affronte John... Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me suis arrêtée devant le perron, j'ai pris une profonde inspiration et j'ai pénétré dans le demeure lançant un je suis rentrée faisant savoir de ma présence. A ce moment, John sortit de la cuisine suivi de près par Jenna qui en bonne responsable de famille ne voulait pas me laisser seule avec lui.

**John: « Bonjour Elena. »**

**Elena: « Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? »**

**John: « Je suis venu voir comment tu allais. »**

Froidement, je lui dis**: « Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Aucun de nous d'ailleurs. **»

**John: « Que tu le veuille ou non je vais rester ici. »**

Heureusement son téléphone mit fin à la conversation. Ce dernier me lança un petit sourire en coin avant de partir. Je ne savais pas quel plan il préparait mais cela m'inquiétais. Immédiatement, j'ai demandé à Jenna et Jeremy s'ils allaient bien, s'ils tenaient le coup. Ils me firent un sourire timide me disant doucement que ça allait. Je n'étais pas convaincu mais je devais aller chez Caroline.

**POV Rebekah**

Stefan m'avais déçue... Je le pensais sincère, gentil comme mec mais je m'étais trompée. Il me prenait comme une traître et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il s'était rapproché de moi. Je n'étais sans doute qu'un instrument dont il pourrait tirer profit... Je me défoulais, sortant toute ma rage et ma colère quand la sonnette retentit. Je me suis dirigée vers la porte d'entrée et en ouvrant la porte une mauvaise surprise m'attendait. La seule personne que je voulais pas voir était sur mon porche...

**Rebekah: « Que veux tu ? »**

**Stefan: « Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement de ce matin. »**

Curieuse, je lui demandais**: « Qu'est-ce qui t'as fais réfléchir ? »**

**Stefan: « Je ne voulais pas, tu acceptes mes excuses ? »**

Jouant la carte de l'indécision, je lui dis**: « Pourquoi pas. »**

Ma réponse le fit sourire**: « Merci. »**

Ma colère passa subitement laissant place à un sourire**: « Je t'en pris. »**

**Stefan: « Je peux te poser une question ? »**

**Rebekah: « Ça dépends. C'est quoi ? »**

Stefan rigola un avec un certaine gêne**: « Tu as un petit ami ? »**

Oh... Je ne m'attendais pas ça et je rigolais comme lui, essayant de mettre cette conversation sur le ton de la rigolade, rien de sérieux...**: « Pourquoi ? »**

**Stefan: « Une simple question. »**

**Rebekah: « Non, libre comme l'air. »**

Stefan semblait heureux d'apprendre cela**: « Bonne nouvelle. »**

Il fallait que je change de conversation et vite. Je regardais autour de moi et un événement me sembla suspect. Je pointais du doigt un homme se dirigeant vers la demeure Lockwood tout en demandant**: « Qui est-ce ? »**

Stefan semblait aussi surprit que moi**: « C'est John Gilbert. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait chez les Lockwood ? »**

**Rebekah: « Il y a une réunion. »**

**Stefan: « Comment tu le sais ? »**

Je pointais Damon du doigt pour justifier ma réponse:**« Sinon que ferait ton frère ici ? »**

Stefan tourna la tête et regarda dans la direction que je venais de lui indiquer**: « Très observatrice à ce que je vois. »**

**POV Kol**

Bonne voulait connaître la vérité, elle n'allait pas être déçue... Je lui avais demandé de me suivre et nous descendions à présent les marches du sous sol, lieu assez sombre où résidait certains membres magnifiques de ma famille. Après avoir commis des actes irréparables, Klaus pris de colère avait enfoncé une dague dans le cœur, transformant leur corps à la peau blanche en cadavres froids et bleuté traversé par de milliers de veines violacées. Assez glauque comme sous sol donc. Pauvre Bonnie, elle n'allait pas en revenir. Je commençais à bien l'aimer cette sorcière à la peau mate. Je me suis arrêté devant un cercueil en lui posant une petite question d'introduction.

**Kol: « As-tu une idée de ce qui est à l'intérieur ? »**

Le visage de la sorcière et les battements de son cœur m'indiquait que l'angoisse s'emparait peu à peu d'elle: **« Je n'en ai aucune idée. »**

**Kol: « Tu mens, tu sens quelque chose mais tu ne sais pas quoi. »**

Ma réponse l'avait apparemment choquée: **« Quoi ! Comment ? »**

**Kol: « Bonnie Bennett, une descendante d'Emily. La plus forte sorcière de toute la lignée enfin jusqu'à présent. »**

**Bonnie: « Quoi, tu prédis l'avenir maintenant ? »**

Sa petite remarque me fit sourire **« Pas vraiment mais je sais beaucoup de chose Bonnie. En mille ans j'ai beaucoup appris. »**

Ma réponse avait eu l'effet escompté puisqu'elle me dit avec une intonation de voix assez élevée**: « Mille ans ?! Et vous êtes combien au juste ? »**

**Kol: « J'ai quatre frères et une sœur. »**

**Bonnie: « Et où sont-ils ? »**

**Kol: « Ici. Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah et moi sommes les seuls en ''vie''. »**

**Bonnie: « Comment ça en vie ? »**

Il était temps d'ouvrir mes petits cercueils**: « Voilà pourquoi. »**

Il fallut quelques secondes à la sorcière avant de réaliser ce qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle regarda les corps, choquée, étonnée, fascinée avant de se reculer plaquant ses deux mains sur sa bouche tout en me regardant avec effroi. Elle devait sans doute penser que j'étais un monstre sans cœur qui gardait sa famille toujours avec lui comme pour se rappeler de ce qu'il avait fait...

Bonnie balbutia**: « Je... Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait pour mériter cela ? »**

**Kol: « Ma mère et mon frère, Finn ont tenté à plusieurs reprises de nous tuer. »**

**Bonnie: « Pourquoi vous tuez ? Ces propres enfants ? »**

**Kol: « Elle a utilisé sa magie pour nous transformer en vampire, mais la nature en a décidé autrement. Elle a été punie pour ses actes et a voulu se faire pardonner auprès des ancêtres en nous tuant. »**

**Bonnie: « Et ton père ? Ton dernier frère ?»**

Ses questions me replongeait dans mon passé, dans une autre vie**: « Mon frère, Henrick est mort d'une attaque de loup garou. Et mon père nous traque depuis mille ans. Mais nous ne l'avons pas revu depuis longtemps. »**

Ces explications étaient nécessaires pour que Bonnie comprenne un peu mieux qui j'étais et il me semblait que maintenant c'était le cas. Fuir sa famille presque toute sa vie n'était pas chose facile. La sorcière s'appuya contre le mur, se laissa glisser et s'assit sur le sol froid de la pièce tout en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Bon, j'y étais peut-être allé un peu trop fort... Je ne me suis dons assis à côté d'elle, essayant de la rassurer au mieux, ce qui n'était pas ma plus grande qualité.

**Kol**: **« Bonnie tu es avec moi ? »**

**Bonnie: « C'est horrible ! Vous ne méritiez pas ça. Ça a du être dur. »**

**Kol: « Pas vraiment » **elle me regarda avec étonnement ce qui ne perturba pas mon discours: **« J'ai pu compter sur le reste de ma famille qui ne voulait pas notre mort et ensemble c'est moins dur que ça n'y paraît. » **A ma plus grande surprise, la sorcière m'entraîna dans une tendre étreinte et je me laissais aller dans ses bras. Je n'avais pas l'habitude que les gens aient de la compassion pour un être comme moi. Puis après cet instant des plus étranges nous sommes remontés main dans la main... J'accompagnais Bonnie devant l'entrée et je pus voir Rebekah en excellente compagnie, rigolant avec un homme. Ma sœur avait tellement été utilisée, blessée, humiliée par les hommes que je n'accepterais plus que cela se reproduise. C'est donc en grand frère protecteur que je suis allé le voir, serrant sa main avec force, le regardant avec méfiance l'air de dire _tu l'as blesse, je te tue. _Évidemment, je n'oubliais pas la politesse en lui montrant un petit sourire dont moi seul avait le secret. Les deux acolytes s'en allèrent et ma sœur et moi sommes allés au salon nous servir un remontant avant qu'Elijah arrive.

**Elijah: « Est-ce que ma sœur et mon petit frère s'amusent ? »**

**Kol: « Très ! Cette ville promet. »**

**Rebekah: « Je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser ici. »**

**Elijah: « C'est une ville tranquille attention à ne pas trop vous faire remarquer. »**

J'éclatais de rire: **« On sait tu nous répète ça à chaque fois, comme si on était des enfants. »**

Elijah ricana: **« Vous devez agir comme tel et c'est pour ça que vous allez à la fac. »**

J'essayais de comprendre ce que mon frère venait de dire... Ma sœur, elle s'était probablement évanouie donc inutile de compter sur elle. Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'étais allé à la fac, je connaissais les programmes par cœur alors pourquoi y retourner et avoir mon diplôme pour la quatorzième fois ?!

**Kol: « Waouh waouh waouh waouh waouh ! On se calme ! A la fac ? Sérieusement ? »**

**Rebekah: « Pourquoi nous faire ça ? »**

Évidemment c'était quand nous avions besoin d'explications qu'Elijah partait. Il nous laissa en plan avec pour seule explication ceci**: « Nous sommes des vampires de mille ans transformé à la puberté. Et à la puberté les personnes vont à la Fac. Vous ****commencez Lundi. »** Pour résumer, mon frère voulait nous torturer toute notre éternité en allant à la fac. Je crois bien qu'à force nous finirons par mourir d'ennui... au sens propre ! Bon, profitons des deux jours qu'ils nous restent avant que notre cauchemar commence !

**POV Externe**

La réunion allait débuter et l'hybride Originel devait partir. Il avait besoin de discuter très sérieusement avec Carole et c'est avec un air sérieux sur le visage qu'il se dirigea vers la demeure du maire. Sur le chemin, il croisa John. Ce dernier se présenta à Klaus, avançant sa main afin de le saluer poliment. Klaus la saisit quelque peu dubitatif mais il se devait de faire bonne impression malgré sa défiance. Cependant, il avait raison d'avoir des doutes puisqu'il ressentit une brûlure au contact de la main de John. Il fit bonne figure, essayant de masquer sa grimace et sa douleur au mieux derrière son masque d'impassibilité. John avait plongé sa main dans de la verveine, plante mortelle pour les vampires, et portait sur lui un pieu en bois. Il savait que Klaus était un vampire et quand il voulu serrer la main de Damon, ce dernier s'esquiva. Il avait remarqué les brûlures au niveau des poignets de Klaus. Ils partirent tous deux à la réunion laissant un John satisfait. Il savait qui était les vampires et surtout que sa fille sortait avec l'un d'eux...

Elena arriva très vite chez son amie. Elle n'était pas très bonne humeur mais elle faisait un effort, tentant au mieux de masquer son mal être. Elles s'installèrent dans la chambre de Caroline et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien comme toutes les filles.

**Elena: « Tout va bien avec Tyler ? »**

**Caroline: « Je ne sais pas... je suis perdue... Il a changé... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à l'université, je me le demande... »**

**Elena: « Tu envisages quoi ? »**

**Caroline: « Je ne sais pas je ne sais rien ! Et puis il y a Klaus... »**

Ce nom lui semblait inconnu et elle demanda**: « Oh qui est-ce ? »**

A ce moment précis, le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange et elle semblait sur un petit nuage. **« Ah... il est beau, des yeux à couper le souffle ! Il...Oh il est parfait ! Il a aussi un petit côté méchant et mystérieux que j'adore. Je le connais depuis pas très longtemps mais à première vue...»**

Elena lui dit toute souriante: **« Je pense que tu es amoureuse. »**

**Caroline: « Vraiment ? »**

**Elena: « Vu la manière dont tu me parles de lui, il n'y a pas de doute. »**

Indécise, la jeune passe nonchalamment sa main dans ses cheveux: **« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour Tyler ? »**

**Elena: « Tu sais quoi faire... Tu ne veux juste pas prononcer ces mots. »**

Prise dans un élan de courage, elle sortit son téléphone tout en s'exclamant: **« C'est vrai je vais l'appeler tout de suite ! »**. Malheureusement, le jeune homme avait décidé de l'ignorer puisqu'il ne répondit pas... Caroline cessa donc ses appels et semblait troubler. Est-ce qu'il l'ignorait à cause de cet après-midi ? La belle blonde décida de partir subitement et quitta Elena sans un mot la laissant seule dans la chambre...

**POV John**

J'avais repéré énormément d'êtres sanguinaires dans cette ville. Elle était pollué par des vampires qui apparemment avait pris Mystic Falls comme un terrain acquis, comme le leur. Mais, j'avais bien l'intention de les faire partir à bon coup de pied dans le derrière. Néanmoins seul, c'était mission suicidaire. C'est pour ça que j'avais contacté l'un de mes amis à Londres qui était d'accord pour me suivre dans cette aventure. Les Originels avaient certes une vie dure mais je devais protéger ma famille. Et c'est pour cela que je sortis mon téléphone pour appeler mon ami...

**La mystérieuse personne: « Oui. »**

**John: « J'espère que tu es toujours d'accord.»**

**La mystérieuse personne: « Je le serais toujours pour ce genre de chose. »**

**John: « Tant mieux, le plan est en place ? »**

**La mystérieuse personne: « Pourquoi avec un plan ? Je fonce, on tue tout le monde et le travaille est fait. »**

**John: « Le plan est une meilleure solution. »**

**La mystérieuse personne: « Combien de fois ton plan a marché ? »**

**John: « Que compte tu faire ? »**

**La mystérieuse personne: « Je vais faire ça à ma façon. »**

**John: « Non or de Question ! Tu vas tous nous tuer. »**

**La mystérieuse personne: « C'est ce que je compte faire. »**

**John: « Ou t'es ? »**

**La mystérieuse personne: « Je suis déjà là. »**

C'est sur cette phrase énigmatique qu'il raccrocha me laissant pantelant... J'avais fait une erreur, il avait clairement perdu la tête. Je venais de signer l'arrêt de mort de milliers de personnes. En voulant protéger cette ville je l'avais conduit à sa perte...

_**A SUIVRE ...**_

.

.

.

Alors ce chapitre ? Il vous a plu ? Il est un peu plus court mais les prochains sera plus long. Qu'avez vous pensez du fais que John est de retour ? De la petite révélation de Caroline ? Et ou ce dirige t-elle ? Au faite qui est a votre avis la mystérieuse personne ? Qui veux t-elle tuer ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Vos review me font extrêmement plaisir ainsi que toute les personne qui lisent ma fiction et excuser moi de ne pas avoir poster de chapitre la semaine dernière (problèmes).Dessoler si quelques mot voir phrase ce sont effacer.

A la prochaine !

NataliaMine :**


	5. Chapitre 4: 'Révélation'

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

Angelika25 : CC, merci pour ta review ! On peux pas dire que Jonh soit la bien venu. ! Il aura du Kol/Bonnie dans ce chapitre ! :) On aura de nouveaux 'indices'' sur la mystérieuse personne.J'espère que le chapitre te plaira :)

Tiph: Merci Beaucoup ! voilà la suite !

Cassie52 (chap 1 et 4) : Ahah Moi aussi je voudrai faire des rêves comme ça :) Merci pour tes reviews et apprécie la suite !

Odessa (Guest) : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre ! Bizz !

DelKlaro : Ahah peu l'aime ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle réussira a tuer tout le monde ! Ahah ! Voilà la suite tant attendus ! Bonne Lecture !

Merci a tous et Bonne Lecture !

_**Chapitre 4: Révélation**_

**POV Caroline**

Je me précipitais à la maison de Tyler , il était temps de mettre les choses au clair, j'allais rompre je n'en pouvais plus de cette gaminerie que je supportais depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Notre relation était vouée à l'échec et je voulais stopper cette prison dans laquelle j'étais. Je descendais de ma voiture, j'avais vu en route les membres du conseil partir et j'ai commencé à marcher. La lune irradiait ce soir, illuminant le ciel de sa lumière si particulière, quand une voix m'appela. C'était Klaus. _Mais que faisait-il là ?_ pensais-je.

Klaus me saisit le bras: **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »**

J'étais surprise par sa question**: « Je vais voir Tyler. »**

Maintenant toujours mon bras, Klaus commençait à me tirer vers lui: **« Pourquoi à cette heure ? Tu peux attendre demain ! »**

Je résistait, tentant de me défaire de son emprise**: « Klaus ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**

A cette question, Klaus observa pensivement le ciel. Son comportement m'étonna, voulait-il regarder les étoiles, ces lumières qui éclairaient courageusement la noirceur du ciel. Mon regard suivi le sien et il s'attarda sur la lune, pleine ce soir. Des cris me sortirent de ma torpeur et je retournais pour voir Richard le père de Tyler. Ce dernier, en mauvais points, criait de douleur.

Il m'était impossible de le laisser ainsi**: « Monsieur Lockwood vous allez bien ? »**

La main de Klaus serrait toujours fermement mon poignet**: « Tu ne peux pas. »**

**Caroline: « Mais tu es fou il est entrain de se tordre de douleur. »**

D'un ton froid et sec il me dit: **« C'est trop tard. »**

Je me retournais de nouveau comme pour me persuader que Klaus avait raison. Quelle ne fût pas ma surprise en voyant le visage du maire calme, posé, la douleur semblant avoir quitté son être. Quelque chose avait tout de même changé... Oui ses yeux... Il brillait d'une lueur étrange... Un assemblage de jaune vif et de rouge agressif, meurtrier presque. Ses dents avaient pris une taille démesurées... Mais qui était en face de moi ? Plongée dans mon observation, je ne me rendis pas de suite compte de la dangerosité de cet homme. C'est Klaus qui en me lançant, un « il faut courir » d'un ton autoritaire me rappela à l'ordre. Je mis alors à courir, courir du plus vite possible, mes jambes fendant l'air, mes pieds ne touchant à peine le sol, le survolant presque. Nous arrivâmes à la lisière de la forêt, dans laquelle nous pénétrâmes. Voyant que le danger semblait se dissiper, je m'arrêtait. Klaus, étonné, se retourna. Il me fallait des réponses.

**Caroline: « Klaus qu'est-ce que c'était ? »**

**Klaus: « Je ne sais pas. »**

Ses trois mots n'étaient que peu crédible à mes yeux: **« Tu mens ! Dis moi ! »**

A cet instant, Klaus semblait aux aguets, il s'arrêta de parler, immobile il écoutait: « **Chut ! Il arrive attends moi là, je te promet que je reviens très vite. »**

Il ne me laissa pas le loisir de répondre et je me retrouvais bientôt seule. Je me laissais choir sur un rocher, tendant l'oreille au moindre signe, au moindre craquèlement de brindilles. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que je vis une ombre se dessiner derrière les épais feuillages. Cela devait être Klaus. Cette personne se rapprocha et il était clair que je m'étais trompée...

La peur s'empara de moi**: « Qui es tu ? »**

Pas de réponse... Elle avançait toujours plus près de moi... Sentant le danger, je me mis à courir de nouveau. Je cours sans m'arrêter, la peur brouillant mon esprit faisant avancer machinalement mes muscles. Puis n'entendant plus de pas rapides derrière moi, je me stoppe. Je scrute le paysage, rien. Alors que je pensais être sortie d'affaire, je me retrouvais face à face avec mon agresseur. Un cri s'échappa de ma bouche, espérant que quelqu'un vienne m'aider. Ce dernier n'en ayant que faire, s'approcha de moi et me mordit... Oui me mordit au cou... Le sang s'écoula de ma plaie, quelques gouttes joggèrent le sol. Qui pouvait bien me faire ça, qui était cette... créature ? Je me sentais alors faible... je pensais que... je...

**POV Klaus**

Les cris de Caroline venaient de me briser le cœur... Courant à folle allure, je suis retourné là où je l'avais laissée... Allongée sur le sol, elle baignait dans son sang... Je m'approchais d'elle, mordant au préalable mon poignet. Elle but avidement quand mon poignet lui fut arraché. Un homme venait de me projeter en arrière. Un arbre réceptionna ma chute mais mon esprit restait embrumé par l'attaque... Un loup, majestueux, imposant vint alors me secourir combattant cette mystérieuse personne. Néanmoins un simple mot suffit à éloigner le loup qui se retransforma en... humain. C'était tout bonnement impossible... J'écarquillais les yeux devant cette scène. Comment pouvait-on bloquer cette malédiction ? Voyant l'urgence de la situation, je me suis relevé, et le corps de Caroline dans les bras, je suis retourné dans ma demeure. Cette personne si puissante venait de me voir partir et ne m'avait pas intercepté... Qui était-elle ? J'arrivais chez moi et déposais tranquillement la belle jeune femme sur le lit avant de redescendre. Il fallait que j'en parle à ma famille ainsi qu'aux frères Salvatore et à Bonnie qui avaient été appelés.

Damon avait l'air ravi d'être en ce lieu et s'exclama, énervé**: « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? »**

**Elijah: « Miss Forbes a été fait attaquée. »**

A ce mot Bonnie s'alarma**: « Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »**

**Damon: « Demande à ton frère s'il n'a rien à voir avec ça. »**

**Klaus: « Ce n'était pas moi, mais une personne extrêmement forte, plus forte qu'un vampire et aussi très rapide. Il a aussi... »**

Stefantrès inquiet me coupa**: « Il a aussi quoi ? »**

Rebekah l'informa avec un brin de peur dans la voix**: « Il a réussi à transformer Richard en loup puis en humain. »**

Damon ne pouvait croire à cela**: « C'est impossible ce genre de chose. »**

**Klaus: « Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Il l'a fait et ça ne lui a pas demandé beaucoup d'efforts. »**

**Stefan: « Imaginons que ce que tu nous dis soit vrai, qui serait-il pour faire ça ? »**

**Kol: « On sait pas.C'est ça le problème. »**

Pensif, Stefan demanda: **« Mais vous avez une idée de qui cela peut être ?»**

Rebekah dit froidement: « **Je pense à Jonathan. »**

Ce nom fit paniquer Bonnie qui s'exclama: **« S'il est vraiment là il faut l'arrêter ! »**

Damon avait peur, oui il avait peur, mais il ne fallait pas le montrer. Sa fierté en prendrait un coup. Heureusement, il était un pro quand il s'agissait de masquer ses émotions**: « Ça ne sera pas si facile. »**

**Kol: « C'est pour ça on aura besoin de votre aide. »**

Inquiète de sa part d'action dans le plan, Bonnie questionna la famille Mikaelson**: « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de nous au juste ? »**

**Elijah: « Avez vous pratiqué la sorcellerie depuis ? »**

**Bonnie: « J'ai appris pas mal de sort mais sûrement pas à ce que vous attendez de moi. »**

Kol avait peur de surcharger la sorcière que cela fasse trop pour elle mais il lui demanda tout de même: **« Emily est l'une des plus grandes sorcières de ta famille. Tu peux peut-être essayer de rentrer en contact avec elle. »**

**Bonnie: « Comment ? Je ne la connais pas ! Je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble ? »**

**Rebekah: « Stefan et Damon l'ont connu, mais il faut beaucoup de force pour que tu puisses rentrer en contact avec elle. Damon étant plus puissant il pourra t'aider. »**

Quelque peu jaloux de ne pas avoir été choisi, Stefan dit: **« Je suis très fort aussi. »**

Elijah lui dit clairement**: « Pas assez pour ce sort. J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous nourrissiez de sang animal et ceci n'est pas assez pour ce sortilège alors que Damon boit du sang humain, il est par conséquent plus puissant que vous. »**

**Bonnie: « Et si avec Damon j'échoue ? »**

Kol d'un ton monocorde, habitué dit: **« Tu... ne peux pas échouer. Si tu échoues...Damon meurt.»**

**Klaus: « Sa vie est entre tes mains, Bonnie. »**

J'imaginais parfaitement le poids que devait ressentir la sorcière. Un poids obstruant sa respiration, alourdissant ses épaules. Les hommes peuvent faire des erreurs, ils sont imparfaits mais sur ce coup là, elle devait être parfaite. La peur se lissait sur son visage, elle avait peur de la magie, de l'échec et d'envoyer Damon dans un autre monde. Après cette petite réunion, je décidais de rejoindre Caroline afin de la réveiller.

A peine l'avais-je réveillée qu'elle paniqua: **« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »**

**Klaus: « Calme toi, Caroline. »**

**Caroline: « Comment pourrais-je me calmer alors qu'un homme a planté ces dent dans mon cou ! » **Elle apposa sa main sur la blessure, chercha furtivement sa blessure mais ne la trouva pas et s'exclama: **« Ou c'est ! Il m'a mordu je ne suis pas folle. Je dois prévenir ma mère. »**

Je la retins une nouvelle fois par le bras: **« Arrête ! Calme toi. »**

**Caroline: « Lâche moi ! C'est un monstre, il m'a mordu mais pourquoi elle a disparu. Laisse moi je dois aller voir ma mère, le shérif de la ville. Elle va arrête ce ...ce...ce monstre. »**

Caroline était agitée, paniquée, effrayée. Elle bougeait dans tous les sens, son regard ne se fixait jamais, son cœur battait bien trop vite à mon goût. Il fallait que la calme... Le seul moyen était... Oui de lui révéler ma nature... Je laissais alors mes veines et crocs apparaître, mon visage se transformant petit à petit. Un silence... Un choc... Une peur... Elle recule, prise de panique, elle se laisse tomber au sol et pleure. Les larmes coulaient à flots...

Klaus s'approcha: **« Caroline, laisse moi t'expliquer. »**

Caroline me dit froidement**: « Pars ! » **Ne m'entendant pas quitter la pièce, elle répéta**: « Vas t-en! »**

**POV Externe**

Klaus quitta la pièce désemparé, désabusé... C'est presque mécaniquement qu'il descendit les marches trop perdu dans ses pensées, à rejouer mentalement ce qui venait de se produire. Elijah l'attendait en bas, il voulait lui parler de leur emménagement. Au vue de la mine contrariée de Klaus il comprit que ce n'était pas le meilleur des moments mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait remarqué un léger changement dans le comportement de son frère, il semblait plus... humain en compagnie de Miss Forbes. Il aimerait tant retrouver le Klaus humain qu'il avait connu il y a de cela mille ans.

**Elijah: « Niklaus, puis-je te parler un instant ? »**

Klaus, en colère lui dit sèchement**: « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Elijah ? »**

**Elijah: « J'ai bien vu la complicité de toi et de Mademoiselle Forbes. »**

**Klaus: « Où est le problème ? »**

Elijah esquissa un sourire**: « Il n'y en a aucun, mais tu n'as tout de même pas oublié pourquoi tu es ici ? »**

Klaus ne comprenait pas bien le sens de sa question**: « Oui pour la malédiction. Pourquoi ? »**

Elijah lui dit avec curiosité**: « Veux tu toujours la briser ? »**

Son frère venait de marquer un point, l'hybride, distrait par la belle blonde, en avait oublié sa mission**: « C'est évident non ? »**

La surprise pouvait se lire sur le visage d'Elijah**: « Justement, non je ne sais plus ce que tu veux et je pense que c'est pareil pour toi. Mademoiselle Forbes te donne l'envie de changer, de faire ressortir tout cet amas d'émotions. »**

**Klaus: « Je les ai éteins si longtemps... »**

**Elijah: « Il est temps que ton humanité reprenne le dessus. »**

Klaus marcha vers le salon s'éloignant de son frère**: « Non, hors de question ! C'est trop ! »**

**POV Bonnie**

Tout le monde avait quitté la belle et grande demeure et je me trouvais à présent, dans le silence le plus complet les yeux fixés sur le vieux sortilège. Le livre était ancien et poussiéreux, la plume était fine et délicate mais cet ensemble fragile avait pourtant résisté au temps. Ce livre pouvait aussi bien construire que détruite, apporter la paix ou la guerre. Je devais être irréprochable, mon sort devait être parfait. Néanmoins, il était très complexe et pompait toute mon énergie. Peut-être que d'autres sorcières pourrait le faire ? Je n'étais peut-être pas assez puissante ? Il y a peu j'avais une vie normale, je ne connaissais rien au monde surnaturelle et me voilà maintenant un livre entre les mains à sauver le monde... Pourquoi moi ? Je n'était qu'une apprentie après tout pas une vieille sorcière qui avait pratiqué cela toute sa vie. Je n'arrivais déjà pas à contrôler le feu... Une petite chose insignifiante était déjà dure alors sauver l'humanité... Un poids dans ma poitrine s'installa, le désespoir m'envahit... Les bougies formant un cercle confortable autour de moi, s'éteignirent me plongeant dans l'obscurité. Kol, qui était juste à côté de moi, s'inquiéta de mon était.

Kol s'accroupit près de moi: **« Bonnie ça va ? »**

Il m'était impossible de le regarder dans les yeux**: « Je ne vais pas y arriver. »**

**Kol: « Arrête Bonnie ! Tu es forte il faut juste que tu aies confiance en toi. »**

Je relevais à présent la tête, plongeant mon regard dans le sien: **« Pourquoi moi ? Je suis faible, il y a beaucoup de personne plus forte que moi. »**

Kolvoulait apparemment me redonner une lueur d'espoir: **« Tu es plus puissante que tu ne le crois, je suis sûr que tu es capable de beaucoup de chose. Tu es même à ce niveau la plus forte personne de ta lignée. En un claquement de doigt tu pourrais bien tuer quelqu'un. Tu es forte Bonnie Bennett, ne te décourage pas. »**

Je n'avais pas les mots, j'étais choquée... Choquée qu'un être sanguinaire, apparemment sans cœur puisse me donner de l'espoir avec quelques phrases. Je le regardais, absorbée par ses yeux qui avait sur moi un pouvoir d'attraction immense, comme si j'étais aimantée. Il était incroyable et à ce moment je n'avais qu'une envie, embrasser ses lèvres si attirantes... Cependant, ce n'était pas l'heure pour cela et il me fallu toute ma force pour me concentrer sur la formule. Je lui adressais un sourire en guise de réponse avant de replonger dans mon travail. Kol s'éloigna, ne voulant pas risquer une brûlure. Les bougies étaient partout et la maison ressemblait davantage à un cierge. Toute tristesse avait quitté mon être et j'étais à présent pleine de détermination. Trop peut-être... Le temps passait, je me fatiguais mais il était hors de question de m'arrêter. Quelque chose d'humide vint s'écouler sur ma bouche... Qu'est-ce que... Mon doigt était rouge... Je me rendis alors compte que du sang s'écoulait de mon nez... J'entendis Kol m'appeler, me suppliant d'arrêter. Sa voix était cependant lointaine, mes jambes s'engourdissait... Je me sentais partir...

…

J'étais sur quelque de moelleux, de confortable, d'agréable... Mais qu'est-ce que... J'ouvris les yeux difficilement pour me rendre compte que j'étais sur un lit, Kol auprès de moi.

Parler était délicat, ma bouche était sèche c'est avec beaucoup de mal que je prononçais ce simple mot**: « Kol. »**

**Kol: « Bonnie ça va ? Tu t'es évanouie je me suis inquiété. **»

En entendant ce mot, je me mis à paniquer**: « Je n'ai pas réussi à m'arrêter. Je ne pouvais plus me contrôler. »**

Kol me rassura en appliquant une douce pression sur mon bras: **« Ne t'en fait pas c'est va bien. »**

**Bonnie: « Je vais y arriver. Où est Damon ? »**

**Kol: « Non ! Bonne tu dois te reposer ! »**

**Bonnie: « Kol je peux le faire, je dois le faire ! »**

**Kol: « Repose toi Bonnie ça peut attendre. »**

**Bonnie: « Non Kol ça ne peut pas attendre ! Jonathan doit sûrement tuer des dizaines de personnes dehors nous n'avons pas le temps. »**

**Kol: « Si ça se trouve ce n'est pas lui. »**

**Bonnie: « Et si c'est bien lui ? »**

Kol soupira: « **Il est en bas avec Stefan. »**

Cette information donnée, je suis sortie de la chaleur du lit pour descendre au rez de chaussé recommencer le sortilège. J'ai d'abord appelé Damon, sans qui le sort n'avait aucun sens, avant de débuter cette récitation dans une langue ancienne. J'apposais mes paumes sur les tempes du vampire. Ce dernier tentait au mieux de se souvenir d'Emily dans les moindres détails. Avançant lentement das la pièce, je sens une présence, quelqu'un d'inconnu. Une ressemblance attira mon attention et je doutais à présent que cette personne n'était autre qu'Emily Bennett mon ancêtre...

**POV Rebekah**

J'avais tout entendu et Elijah avait raison. Les sentiments de Klaus commençait tout juste à réapparaître. En mille ans, c'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi, doux, sensible et attachant. Il avait peu à peu laisser filer les barrières, protégeant avec ferveur son cœur, pour se confier à une humaine. Néanmoins, si je voulais que cela persiste, que l'humanité que mon frère avait tant de fois refoulé ressurgisse je me devais d'aller voir Caroline. Au vu de l'attitude de Klaus je me doutais que leur conversation n'avait mené à rien, si ce n'est empirer les choses. C'est avec lenteur que je pénétrais dans la chambre ne voulant pas la brusquer. Elle était à même le sol, ses bras camouflant sa tête. Je m'assis à côté elle, attendant.

**Caroline: « Laisse moi Rebekah. »**

**Rebekah: « Je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça. »**

Carolinereleva la tête: **«** **Toi aussi tu en es une ? »  
**Je hochais la tête signe de mon affirmation**: « Toute ma famille. »**

De sa main elle vint sécher les larmes qui perlèrent sur sa joue**: « Vous êtes quoi au juste ? »**

**Rebekah: « Nous sommes des vampires. Ma fratrie et moi sommes les tous premiers vampires que cette terre n'est jamais connu. »**

Elle me regarda, son visage semblant perplexe, perdue: **« Comment ? »**

Cette interrogation lança le début d'une longue conversation où les heures s'égrainèrent avec rapidité. Je lui racontais notre parcours, de la mort d'Henrick jusqu'à aujourd'hui, n'omettant aucun détail. Caroline, semblable à tous ceux connaissant notre histoire, fût émue et semblait à présent mieux me comprendre. Son visage était plus serein, son regard captivé buvant presque mes paroles. Je laissais de côté l'histoire sur la malédiction du jour et de la lune. Mon « devoir » était de rapprocher Klaus et Caroline et non de les éloigner encore plus. Cette dernière n'accepterait sans doute pas que mon frère veuille tuer sa meilleure amie, qui j'y pensais, avait menti à Caroline sur toute cette histoire. C'est tard dans la nuit que j'achevais mon discours. Caroline, épuisée, par temps d'émotions luttait pour ne pas s'endormir. Je quittais donc tranquillement la chambre afin qu'elle se repose. Quelques instants plus tard mon téléphone vibra, c'était Stefan. Il me proposait un second cours demain ce que j'acceptai avec grand plaisir. J'avais vraiment hâte de le revoir.

**POV Externe**

Après plusieurs tentatives, c'est inquiète que rentra ce soir là Elena. Elle n'avait pas réussi à avoir des nouvelles de Caroline. Les questions tourbillonnèrent dans son esprit, elle se demandait où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait... Tout cela n'avais évidemment aucune réponse. Le seuil de la porte franchie, la jeune femme monta sa chambre. En tournant son regard, elle pouvait voir son frère dans sa chambre en présence de Anna, sa petite-amie vampire. Dès son arrivée à Mystic Falls il avait craqué pour elle et après plusieurs rendez-vous, ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Jeremy était loin d'être étonné par la condition de sa chérie puisqu'il connaissait l'existence des vampires et des autres espèces surnaturels. Le beau brun descendit en bas afin d'aller chercher quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

Elena tentait, quant à elle, une énième fois de joindre Caroline sans succès. Elle décida alors de partir prendre une douche et, serviette en main, partit dans la pièce d'à côté. Néanmoins, elle perçut un bruit étrange... Cela provenait de la chambre de son frère... Elle décida d'aller voir et sa curiosité s'éveilla en voyant la lumière éteinte et la porte ouverte. Paniquée, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et trébucha sur quelque chose de dur. C'est horrifiée qu'elle découvrit le corps d'Anna, poignardée... Sa condition, lui permettrait de survivre. Elle remarqua alors que son frère n'était pas présent dans la pièce, et que si un couteau lui transperçait le cœur il ne reviendrait pas, cela n'étant pas une mort surnaturelle. Elle se dépêcha alors de descendre les escaliers pour aller vers la cuisine et son frère...

**A SUIVRE...**

.

.

.

Bonjours tout le monde ! J'espère ne pas mettre ''absenter trop longtemps''. Tout d'abord dessoler de l'attente !Ensuite je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, que vous lisiez pas fiction ! C'est trop gentil ! Qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Du rapprochement Kol et Bonnie ? Par qui se sont fait attaquer Caroline et Anna ? Jonathant ou quelqu'un d'autre ? De la relation Rebekah/Caroline ? Et enfin a votre avis que va dire Emily ?

Merci a tous et a la prochaine!

Ñatalia_Mine :**


	6. Chapitre 5 : 'HELP '

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

MARiiN3(chap 1) : J'espère qu'elle l'es :)

Angelika25 : Coucou, merci pour ta reviews, ahah mais je ne fais que mon travail :p Les éponse viendrons au fur et a mesure des chapitres ! Apprécie la suite !

DelKlaro : Cc, Ahah c'est gentil. J'aime aussi le couple Kol et Bonnie :) On a tous une petite idée de qui aurait put les attaquer. Bonne Lecture :) !

MERCI a tous et Bonne Lecture !

_**CHAPITRE 5: HELP!**_

**POV Anna**

Je commençais déjà à guérir quand Elena trébucha. Je l'avais entendue descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse puis s'agenouiller près de Jeremy. Notre agresseur était très fort, très puissant, plus que moi d'ailleurs, mais je savais qu'il n'avait pas eu l'attention de tuer Jeremy. Je pouvais sentir les pulsassions de son cœur, il n'allait pas mourir. J'entendis Elena crier ''_à l'aide_'' à de nombreuses reprises avant de s'emparer de téléphone pour appeler une ambulance. J'usais alors de toutes mes forces et à l'aide de ma vitesse vampire je lui arrachais le téléphone des mains. Cette dernière me regarda avec surprise ne comprenant pas mon geste. Cette espèce était plus forte qu'un vampire et si les policiers enquêtaient ils risquaient de se mettre en danger. La jambe de Jeremy était à présent inondé de sang... Il devait probablement savoir que j'étais un vampire... Je m'approchais alors de lui, lui tendant mon poignet mais celui-ci refusa.

Très inquiète je lui dit: **« Jeremy boit, ça va te soigner. »**

**Jeremy: « J'en ai pas besoin. »**

je devais employer les grand moyens: **« Tu peux mourir d'une minutes à l'autre, boit ! »**

**Jeremy « S'il revient pour me tuer, je deviendrais un vampire... »**

Je comprenais sa peur mais il devait boire... Je lui tendis alors mon poignet, il regarda, septique, mais finit par obtempérer. Il fût guérit quelques minutes plus tard et c'est ainsi que nous rejoignîmes la demeure Salvatore, dans laquelle nous serions plus en sûreté.

Néanmoins Elena s'arrêta devant la porte et dit: **« Nous avons un problème. »**

**Alaric: « Je pense même que nous en avons plusieurs. »**

**Jeremy: « Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivés ? »**

**Alaric: « Toutes mes armes anti vampire ont disparu. »**

Jeremy tourna sa tête et regarda la personne à côté de lui**: « Et pour toi ? »**

…**?...: « Moi ? A part m'être pris un râteau par une fille tout va bien. »**

N'ayant pas l'esprit à la blague, je lui dit sèchement**: « On n'est pas là pour plaisanter Enzo ! »**

**Enzo: « Je plaisante pas ! Elle était belle ! »**

Soucieuse et comme si elle venait d'avoir une illumination, Elena demanda: **« Où est Damon ? »**

A cette question, Enzo se mit à lire le mot suivant**: « J**_**e suis chez les Mikaelson, je vais bien ne t'en fais pas ! **_**»**

**Elena: « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chez les Mikaelson ? »**

**Alaric: « Aucune idée. »**

**Enzo: « Il aura intérêt à nous le dire en rentrant. »**

Quelques instant après je reçu un appel de ma mère, je répondis mais c'était bizarre je n'entendais rien je me suis dit qu'elle n'avait pas fais exprès. Quelques secondes après avoir raccroché j'en reçu un autre encore de ma mère. Je répondis mais toujours rien. Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter quand je reçu un troisième appel provenant toujours de ma mère. Mais cet appel était différent des autres: cette fois-ci, j'entendais une voix mais ce n'était pas ma mère... De plus les paroles étaient inaudibles. _Pourquoi cette personne avait le téléphone de ma mère et qui était-elle ?_ Pour avoir les idées plus claires je pris ma voiture afin d'aller rejoindre ma mère. Je roulais à toute vitesse espérant arriver le plus rapidement possible. A peine arrivé, je descendis et courut en direction de ma demeure. La porte était grande ouverte, curieux... Mais sans hésitation, je pénétrais dans la maison, aux aguets. Je me dirigeais alors vers le salon et je découvris le corps de ma mère... Ma mère était là et gisait sur le sol... Elle était morte ! Mon corps tomba mollement à terre et j'enlaçais celle que j'avais tant aimé en espérant que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, que je me réveillerais dans mon lit avec ma mère. Puis, il fallut me rendre à l'évidence: elle ne reviendrait pas, j'avais perdu la personne la plus importante dans ma vie, celle qui m'avait porté et chérit pendant toutes ces années. Un cri de souffrance s'échappa alors. Personne, non personne ne viendrait. Ou allais-je aller maintenant ? J'étais seule... Mais qui avait pu faire ça ? Pourquoi... Puis je repensais à la personne qui m'avait poignardée plus tôt dans la journée... C'était peut-être un indice... Néanmoins mon esprit, trop tourmenté par la douleur, n'était pas apte à réfléchir correctement.

...

Après plusieurs minutes, qui me parurent des heures, Jeremy arriva. Je n'avais pas envie de voir des gens, je voulais être seule... Cependant Jeremy avait toujours été là pour moi, cela partait d'une bonne attention, je ne me voyais pas le rejeter.

Secouée par les pleurs, je lui dis**: « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là. »**

Jeremy s'approcha de moi: **« Je t'ai appelée t'as pas répondu je me suis inquiété. Qui lui a fait ça ? »** D'un signe de tête, je lui intimais que je l'ignorais. A cet instant, il prit son téléphone et appela Enzo puis essaya en vain de joindre Stefan et Damon.

**POV Externe**

L'apprenti sorcière s'approcha de son ancêtre. Celle-ci n'était pas surprise de son arrivée dans l'autre monde. Emily savait pourquoi Bonnie était venue et ce qu'elle cherchait mais Emily n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire par peur des représailles.

Emily prit la parole connaissant déjà les questions de sa descendante. Tellement prévisible, pensa t-elle. **« Bonnie Bennett que fais-tu ici ? »**

**Bonnie: « Nous avons besoin de ton aide. »**

**Emily: « Jonathan je suppose ? »**

Un air de surprise s'insinua sur le visage de la sorcière**: « Vous le saviez déjà ? »**

**Emily: « Tes ancêtres t'observent depuis l'Autre Monde Bonnie. »**

Bonnie changea de sujet: **« Comment peut-on le tuer ? »**

La dissimulation prit alors tout son sens: **« Tu ne peux pas. »**

Rien n'était impossible en magie pour Bonnie: **« C'est impossible il doit y avoir un moyen. »**

Emily lui énonça clairement les choses**: « Il n'y en a pas ! Les sorcières l'ont conçu il y a mille ans de ça pour qu'il soit indestructible. » **

**Bonnie: « Dans chaque sort il y a une faille, je ne te crois pas. Je l'arrêterais avec ton aide ou pas. Alors tu ferais mieux de nous aider, ça éviterait de perdre du temps précieux. **»

Le mutisme d'Emily était la preuve même qu'elle ne ferait rien. Déçue par la lâcheté de son ancêtre, Bonnie quitta les lieux laissant la pauvre femme seule avec son secret. Néanmoins elle chuchota ces derniers mots: **« Bonnie, je ne peux pas te le dire et même si je le veux je ne peux pas. Si tu tues Jonathan, tu engendras une guerre sans fin... Part Bonnie ! Fuis-le ! Tant que tu le peux encore... »**

Bonnie, revenue de l'autre monde sans bonne nouvelle, expliqua aux autres que Emily n'avait pas voulu coopérer. Cependant et voyant les mines défaites de chacun, elle fit preuve de détermination et leur dit qu'elle ferait tout son possible pour trouver une solution

_Le lendemain_

Ce matin là, Stefan se leva plus tôt pour son cours avec l'Originel. Il voulait pouvoir profiter de tous les pouvoirs et la puissance des vampires sans pour autant redevenir _the ripper. _De plus un vampire de plus, ne serait pas de trop pour combattre Jonathan. Il prit sa voiture et se dirigea vers le centre ville. C'est sûr de lui, la démarche assurée qu'il arriva.

Rebekahregarda sa montre: **«** **Tu es en retard ! Et je déteste les retardataires ! »**

**Stefan: « Excusez Madame la professeur, ça ne se reproduira plus. »**

Rebekah afficha un air satisfait**: « Bien ! Leçon numéro deux: Choisir sa proie ! Tu as le choix entre une grande brune et une petite blonde laquelle choisis tu ? »**

Stefan rentra dans le petit jeu du vampire et fit son choix**: « La petite brune … »**

**Rebekah: « Faux ! Tu es grand choisis des proies qui sont un peu plus petite que toi. Ni trop petite ni trop grande. »**

**Stefan: « Je retiens. »**

**Rebekah: « Maintenant tu as le choix entre une Finlandaise et une Américaine. »**

Stefan, lui dit avec assurance et dédain dans la voix**: « La Finlandaise...»**

**Rebekah: « Encore faux ! Les Finlandaise mesurent 1,69 mètre, elles sont bien trop petite. » (INVENTER)**

**Stefan: « D'accord la prochaine fois je me souviendrais. »**

Il était temps pour l'Originel de corser les choses et de varier les plaisirs comme on dit:**« Passons aux choses sérieuses ! Dans un bar il y a une multitude de personne de tous âges, de tous sexes... En tant que prédateur tu dois choisir la plus faible des gazelles. »**

Stefan demanda perdu: **« Comment savoir si c'est la bonne ? »**

**Rebekah: « Tu le sentiras tu auras envie de te jeter sur elle et de lui arracher la gorge mais attention de ne pas te tromper entre l'envie et le devoir. Si tu ne veux pas tu n'as pas à le faire. »**

**Stefan: « Je vais y arriver ! Je réussirais à me contrôler. »**

Rebekah parut plus réservée**: « Je l'espère... »**

Stefan entra dans le bar à la recherche de sa proie suivit de près par Rebekah. Il regarda attentivement toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle. Il essaya d'écouter, de se concentre enfin d'identifier la parfaite gazelle. C'est alors qu'il aperçu une jeune femme assez tendue sortir des toilettes des dames. Elle sortit très rapidement comme si elle était en retard. Les deux vampires sortirent et l'encerclèrent afin qu'elle ne puisse pas s'enfuir. Les rues étaient vide, il n'y avait personne. Pas de témoin, personne pour l'aider. Parfait.

La jeune dame cacha au mieux la peur qui s'entendait dans sa voix: **« Que me voulez vous ? »**

**Rebekah: « C'est presque rien ! Ne t'en fais pas tout ira bien. »**

Stefan s'avança lentement tout en l'hypnotisant: **« Reste calme, ne crie pas. »**

Malgré l'hypnose la femme commença à courir, elle était sous verveine. Il ne fallait surtout pas la laisser partir presque personne n'était au courant pour les vampires dans cette ville alors comment avait-elle eu cette plante ? Savait-elle pour les vampires ? Les deux vampires se mirent à sa poursuite et réussirent à la rattraper.

**La jeune dame: « Laissez moi partir et peut-être que je ne vous ferais aucun mal. »**

Rebekah, sûre d'elle prit de haut la remarque de la dame: **« Qu'est-ce que tu peux nous faire ? »**

**La jeune dame: « Tu serais étonnée...» **

La jeune femme se concentra et commença à murmurer quelques mots. Des mots qui sonna le début d'une souffrance atroce pour les vampires. Une souffrance qui s'emparait de leur corps, les tordant de douleurs, triturant leurs muscles...C'était une sorcière, et apparemment elle était extrêmement puissante.

La jeune femme arrêta sa torture et lança: **« Excusez moi vous ne m'avez pas laissez le choix ! »**

Rebekah se releva: **« Attends ! Qui es-tu ? »**

La jeune dame lui dit sans se retourner: **« Jade. »**

**Rebekah: « Pourquoi ? »**

La jeune dame murmura**: « Votre heure arrivera bien assez tôt, je ne suis pas celle qui doit vous enlevez la vie. »**

Sur cette phrase la sorcière partie sans même un regard en arrière. Rebekah aida Stefan à se redresser puis ils prirent la route de la maison, ils décidèrent de remettre le cours à un autre jour.

**Stefan: « Vous avez appris quelque chose de la part de Emily ? »**

**Rebekah: « Non, elle n'a pas voulu nous aider a tuer Jonathan. »**

**Stefan: « Peut-être qu'elle ne connaissait pas la solution. »**

**Rebekah: « Peut-être... Leçon numéros quatre : Ne jamais vouloir mordre une sorcière. »**

Stefan se mit à rire: **« Oh ! Ça je vais m'en rappeler toute ma vie ! En tout cas merci pour cette journée ! »**

**Rebekah: « Pourquoi merci tu devrais regretter d'avoir vécu une journée horrible non ? »**

Stefan, un brin séducteur, lui dit: **« Elle n'était pas si horrible puisse ce que tu y étais. »**

Une légère couleur rouge s'empara des joues de la vampire**: « Hum...Je ne sais pas quoi dire... »**

Stefan se rapprocha dangereusement de son visage**: « Ne dis rien ! »**

Stefan rapprocha ses lèvres de celle de Rebekah jusqu'à ce qu'elles finissent par se toucher. Rebekah, surprise de ce geste, n'empêcha pourtant rien et, sentant le doux baiser s'achever, elle l'embrassa en retour. Il fut plein d'émotion, passionné , doux... Parfait. Cependant, il était temps de rentrer chez soi et après s'être dit au revoir à leur manière ils se quittèrent, pressés d'être au prochain cours.

**POV Damon**

La nuit avait été très longue. Je pensais enfin pouvoir me reposer mais Enzo était là devant moi et apparemment pas prêt de partir sans des réponses à ses questions plus barbantes les unes que les autres. J'étais fatigué, épuisé et je n'avais qu'une seule envie, qu'il déguerpisse. Mais pourquoi l'avais-je sauvé de cet incendie ? Pourquoi... Néanmoins, il mettait un peu d'animation au sein d'une ville terne et j'aimais rigoler avec lui.

Aujourd'hui n'allait pas être une journée très amusante, nous devions faire des recherches toute la journée sur _comment tuer Jonathan. _Heureusement, je n'étais pas seul. Alaric, Zach et Enzo étaient là pour me prêter main forte. Stefan était parti à son cours de contrôle de sang avec la barbie alias Rebekah. Une heures plus tard, la sonnette retenti. Un grand oui résonna dans ma tête, cette venue serait ma porte de sortie. Il fallait être polie et honorer les invités de notre présence. Enfin, ça c'est que je pensais avant de savoir qui était de l'autre côté de la porte...

**''….'' : « Damon, ravi de me revoir ? »**

Avec ironie, je lui dis**: « J'aurais préféré que ce soit le Père Noël. »**

**''….'': « Toujours aussi méchant, les années ne te changent pas. »**

Je lui demandais**: « Que fais-tu ici Katherine ?»**

Katherine rentra alors dans la pension: **« Je suis ici pour vous donner un coup de main. »**

Intrigué je continuais mes questions**: « Et en quoi peux tu nous aider ? »**

**Katherine: « A tuer Jonathan. »**

Tout compte fait,c'était un mal pour un bien. J'espérais vraiment qu'elle puisse nous aider à tuer Jonathan. Mais pourquoi voulait-elle nous aider ? Et comment savait-elle qu'on essayait de le tuer ?

**POV Externe**

Klaus avait accepté que Caroline rentre chez elle, elle n'allait rien dire à personne même à sa mère avec qui elle était très complice. Elle avait dormi à poing fermé jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne l'interrompre dans son sommeil.

Caroline ouvrit la porte: **« Qui est-ce ? »**

**''….'' : « C'est moi »**

En entendant, cette voix, la jeune femme ne fut pas réjouie:** « Tyler ? Que fais-tu ici ? »**

**Tyler: « Je voulais m'excuser Caroline. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris j'ai agis comme un gamin. Je m'en excuse. »**

**Caroline: « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Tyler je te reconnais plus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à l'université pour que tu changes. »**

**Tyler: « Je ne sais pas. »**

**Caroline: « Je n'aime pas ce Tyler arrogant et fier. J'en ai marre Tyler ! Je n'en peux plus. »**

Tyler dit tristement:** « Tu veux qu'on fasse un break ? »**

Caroline dit sûre d'elle: **« Non ! Je veux arrêter. »**

**Tyler: « Réfléchis bien à ce que tu fais Caroline... »**

Caroline était consciente des conséquences: **« C'est déjà réfléchi ! Au revoir Tyler. »**

Tyler était dévasté il se s'attentait pas du tout a ça. Toutes ces belle année de gâchées...

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bonjour a tous!J'espère que les vacances se passent bien pour vous ! Pour commencer je suis dessoler du grand retard et tu chapitre plus cour mais c'est les vacances ;) Pendant ces vacances je ne posterais pas beaucoup de chapitre. Alors ce chapitre il vous a plu ? De la mort Perle ? Du cour de Stefan et Rebekah ? De Enzo qui fait son apparition dans la fiction ? Tout comme Katherine qui viens les aider, et pourquoi voudrait-elle les sauvée ? **

**Merci a tous et a la prochaine !**

**:****


End file.
